


Nobody Knows Who I Am (Not Even Me)

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: They Were Still His Kids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Emma Lives (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Fiona Duncan is brought to the future, Gavin McLeod stays in the future, Gen, Kate (Supernatural: Bitten) lives in Grantsburg with Garth, Magda Peterson Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Deep down, Emma was sure that her father had to have known she was different. Why would he have hesitated if not? She wanted to think he wouldn’t have killed her, had Sam not arrived.All she wanted achance.All he would’ve had to do was offer her something more. If he would have done that, then she would have put down her knife. The only thing he had to do was offer her something greater than the only life she had ever known.Not that it mattered much now, he thought she wasdead.
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Ben Braeden, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Bess Myers, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Charlie Bradbury, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Garth Fitzgerald IV, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Kate (Supernatural: Bitten), Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Katie Doolittle, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Lisa Braeden, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Magda Peterson, past Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden
Series: They Were Still His Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1 (7.13)

**Author's Note:**

> For a show about legacy, Supernatural has a tendency to kill off or forget about the characters who embody it. One of those, a favorite of mine, is Dean’s amazonian daughter.
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

The first thing Emma felt when she awoke was pain. Not just a pain in her chest, like she’d expected, but in the mark upon her wrist as well. While chest throbbed, the flesh upon her wrist sizzled and bubbled like it had when the mark was fresh.

The mark of Harmonia was no mere mark — it was a divine blessing of courage from the goddess herself. She would not, _could not_ , die as long as her father drew breath. The mark would make sure of that.

Whether she wanted it or not, Emma was effectively immortal until her father was killed by her hand.

Slowly, the young amazon hoisted herself up, feeling the sharp pain in her chest tighten. Once she was sitting upright, she grasped at the hole in her shirt, gasping when she realized that her necklace was no longer there. Why would they take her necklace? It wasn’t like they needed it.

She didn’t have time to ponder it, she needed to get the bullet out of her chest. Emma hesitated only a moment before she dug her fingers into the wound. She bit down on her free hand to keep herself from screaming, she would have to _endure_. The wound would heal in a matter of hours and she did not need a bullet festering inside her.

Once the bullet was take care of, Emma allowed herself a moment to breathe. She’d been _shot_ ; more importantly, she failed her task. If she went back now, she knew there was no way that the tribe would take her. Not that she really wanted to, seeing as how they’d been the ones to put her in this situation in the first place. 

“Your father will be a challenge.” Emma muttered bitterly, almost mockingly, to herself. “Forgot to mention he had a brother, Elder Madeline.” 

Her tribe probably would have a way to make her death permanent that was the last thing Emma wanted. She pondered about what her tribe would do to her and why there weren’t others like her. She wondered if that’s why there weren’t other sects of the Amazons in the United States… 

Did they stamp out any sort of difference and individuality in the tribe? Kill all those who didn’t complete their task, those who didn’t conform. Make sure only the unquestioningly loyal remained. 

She was not going to stick around to find out. 

Emma knew the mark would have been rendered null and void had her father been the one to pull the trigger, _but he hadn’t_. She saw the same hesitance in his eyes she was sure he saw in her own. She didn’t want to kill him but the mark gave her no choice in the matter. 

Her choices were taken away the minute that hot iron made contact with her flesh. 

Emma hadn’t been lying to her father about the tribe. She trusted them, _because_ it was all she knew. They knew she was different and she knew it too. From the very beginning she’d hesitated while the others followed blindly. She’d wanted to know why and was punished for inquiries. 

She was expected to follow blindly, like the others. 

Deep down, Emma was sure that her father had to have known she was different. Why would he have hesitated if not? She wanted to think he wouldn’t have killed her, had Sam not arrived.

All she wanted a _chance_.

All would’ve had to do was offer her something more. If he would have done that, then she would have put down the knife. The only thing he had to do was offer her something greater than the only life she’d know. 

Not that it mattered much now though, he thought she was dead. 

Emma looked towards the clock and groaned. She’d only been out for an hour at most. That would have given Sam and her father time to go and decimate the rest of her tribe. The thought didn’t make Emma as queasy as it should have, knowing that they’d sent her to die. 

Right now, the only person she needed to worry about was herself. 

Surveying her surroundings, Emma noticed that they’d left all their things scattered about. Books upon books of what she could have only assumed was lore on the supernatural. She grabbed the side of the bed and managed to push herself upright, though she felt a little lightheaded as soon as she did it. 

She looked at one of the books on the bed and noticed that it was written in Greek. Her eyes lit up at that fact and she really thought about taking it with her. They wouldn’t know who stole it… as she’d be gone. However, it would seem the owner of the book had other ideas. 

“‘cuse me missy.” Came a gruff voice, “Those are mine.”

Emma turned around so fast that found herself falling flat on her butt on the bed. Her head was spinning and the slowly closing wound in her chest throbbed in pain. Standing, or rather floating, before her was a grizzly looking old man in a baseball cap. 

“I—“ Emma started and stopped as she realized the man was a ghost, “Your dead.” 

“So are you.” The man replied pointedly. 

“Touché.” She said as she starred at the man, “Who are you?” 

“Bobby. And I believe you must be Emma.”

She eyed him suspiciously.

“And you know that how?” She asked as she scooted a way a little.

“You see that flask.” Bobby pointed to the discarded flask on the bed, “I’m tied to it. Where it goes I go.”

“So when Dean left it at my mother’s house…” She trailed off.

“Yup.” The apparition nodded.

An awkward silence lapsed between them. 

“For what It’s worth.” He began, his voice quiet. “I’m sorry Sam tried to kill you.”

“He _did_ kill me.” She replied pointedly, “As far as either of them know, I’m dead.”

“That’s fair.” The specter agreed, “But Dean’s a good man. His hesitance wasn’t for nothing. He wouldn’t have shot you.”

Emma glared at him.

“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.” She grumbled as she got up and turned to leave.

“Take care of yourself.” Bobby called to her seriously, “Your kind don't take well to failure. If you’re gone, you stay gone.”

Emma paused as she picked up the knife, her mother’s knife, that her father hadn’t bothered to take with him. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with what little worldly belongings Emma readied herself to leave. Letting out a breath, she turned back to thank the specter but he was already gone. Buttoning her jacket, so as to not cause any suspicion, she departed from the motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to number the chapters based on the number of days that Emma’s been alive, starting with her birthday. I headcanon that her birthday is February 3rd because that’s the day that Slice Girls aired!


	2. Day 474 (8.23)

The day the angels fell, Emma found herself in a run down bar in some middle-of-nowhere podunk town. She’d given up on keeping track of the places she been, as everywhere she stopped was a town that practically nobody had ever heard of. These were usually safer than bigger cities, as those were prime amazonian hunting grounds. The downside of this was that she had a greater chance of running into hunters, who also hung out in the middle of nowhere.

Emma looked around the bar with mild interest as she waited for her food. She could see the obvious town drunks scattered about the place, as well as drifters, just like herself, making up the rest of the patrons. She watched some people playing pool and wondered if she could press her luck and take their money. 

She’d managed to scrape up just enough for a decent meal for her last night in town. It was sad to say that a hole in the wall serving something remotely edible was all she able to afford. A barely legal kid with no papers couldn’t really get decent work unless it was under the table.

As the waitress set down her burger and fries, Emma caught sight of a new patron walking in to the bar. 

The girl was around her age, or a little older, and had that same edge to her. She seemed out of place, not just in the bar, but amongst people. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. 

And for all intents and purposes, she looked human, just like Emma herself. The young amazon could sense she was like her, human… but only on the surface. It’s how she learned to steer clear of hunter, learn who the monsters were and go in the opposite direction. 

She sloshed a fry in the overly sugary tomato sauce that everyone seemed fond of before drenching her fries in vinegar. She couldn't help but notice the young woman sat at down in the booth behind her. Emma could see her checking over her shoulder and scanning the room, as Emma herself had done just about four times since she’d come into the establishment. 

This seemed like the type of place hunters would frequent, so she couldn’t blame the girl. Emma knew as much as the next person that she didn’t need them breathing down her neck. That would be a less than pleasant experience and she’s just bought the shirt she was wearing. 

“Hey.” She said, not turning to face the girl behind her. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

 _Smooth_ , Emma chastised herself.

“Are you talking to me?” The girl asked, not turning around to face her. 

“Well, there’s nobody else around.” She replied plainly, glad the girl couldn’t see her smirk. “I’m Emma.”

There was a pause as the girl shifted in the booth behind her. The waitress, same one that served Emma, came and took her order. Once she left, Emma turned and came face to face with the girl. 

“I’m Kate.” The girl replied holding out a hand, “And your not human.” 

Ordinarily, Emma would have jumped and ran at such an accusation. However, she’d sensed the same about this girl Kate so she didn’t feel immediately threatened. Emma simply just shook her head in response smirking at Kate. 

“Depends who’s asking.” She said with a shrug, “Care to join me?”

She didn’t know where this was coming from, talking to another person, another monster, as if this were simply some Sunday brunch. But she’d been so lonely and this girl seemed nice, and not dangerous… Emma watched as Kate seemed to hesitate, before joining her at her table.

“I don’t usually do this…” Kate stammered.

“Me either.” Emma replied plainly as she ate another fry, “I’ve been on my own for long—“

“You too?” Kate responded in a surprised and oddly hopeful way.

She nodded, “I’ve got no tribe, so it’s just me.”

Kate thanked the waitress as she deposited a plate of nachos in front of her. Her stomach growled and the two girls simply chuckled. The waitress smiled politely before waking away.

“Tribe, you say.” Katie said as she dug into her nachos, “I could say the same.”

Emma bit into he burger and hummed delightedly. While this place was definitely a hole in the wall, it had some pretty great food. At least it had that going for it. 

“I remember when meat used to do that to me.” Kate sighed wistfully. 

“So I’m guessing you don’t eat meat, anymore?” Quipped Emma, mouth half-full of burger and fries. 

Kate nodded, flashing her eyes at Emma. From the way Kate was starring at her, Emma surmised that the werewolf expected her to flinch. Recoil. Do something other than stare at her. 

“Nice party trick.” The young amazon replied with a sardonic smile, “Guess I’ll show you mine.” 

She took a sip of water before she flashed her own yellow eyes at the werewolf. Kate, for her part, didn’t react. However, she looked quite confused. 

“I thought you were a werewolf.” She said honestly, almost sounding sad. “And that’s why you were talking to me.” 

Emma shook her head, taking a other bit of her burger. 

“Do I smell like a werewolf?” She asked honestly. 

Kate took a deep breath and sighed. 

“No. But I’ve apparently never smelled what you are before. All I knew is that you weren’t human.” 

Emma bit back a bitter laugh. 

“Why don’t we finish up here and I’ll tell you what I am.” She said, finishing up the last of her fries, “What have you got to loose?” 

Katie stared at her and then down at her plate. Emma knew werewolves only ate hearts to survive. Anything else was just merely for pleasure or show. Kate looked back up at Emma as she pushed her plate away and deposited some cash on the table. Emma did the same and together the two of them departed from the bar. 

The air was just beginning to cool as the duo walked out into the night. Emma caught sight of a forest to her right and beckoned for the werewolf to follow. Once they were just outside the sight of Emma allowed her flesh to take on its naturally more rosy, crimision state and her irises to turn yellow once more. 

“I’m an Amazon.” She explained seriously, “I was trained to kill my father but I didn’t get the chance.” 

Emma sat down on a rock in a nearby clearing and Kate sat beside her. Emma felt Kate watching her with what the Amazon was sure was confusion etched across features. It was clear to the young amazon that she hadn’t encountered too many monster before. Emma wished she was like her, ignorant of what was out there. 

She’d encountered too many monsters to keep count. 

“Did you want to…” Kate asked curiously, “kill your father?”

That was the first time anyone, other than herself, had asked her that question. 

“I was born 9 hours after being conceived and rapidly aged to adolescence in 3 days.” Emma sighed, kicking a rock, “My tribe was all I ever knew but I was different. I always wanted something more and I had hoped my father might be able to give that to me.” 

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“He couldn’t kill me, so his brother did.” Emma replied bitterly as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the mark, which had long ago become a scar, “This keeps me alive until I kill my father. But he thinks I’m dead and I plan to keep it that way. I don’t want to kill him.”

Kate nodded thoughtfully.

“What about you?” Emma asked trying to take the spotlight off her, “What brings you to the backwoods of Nebraska on this fine night?”

Katie actually laughed at that causing Emma to smile.

“I was turned by my boyfriend’s friend.” Kate replied bitterly, realizing this was the first time she’d told another person her story, “He and his friend had been fighting over me. His friend turned me and then killed my boyfriend. I killed his friend and escaped before the hunters who’d been lured by the original werewolf could find me.”

Emma nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s awful.” She remarked sadly, “You didn’t ask for this.”

“Neither did you, I suppose.” Kate replied ruefully.

The two of them sat there in relatively comfortable silence, just happy to be in the presence of another person. Both girls had been on their own for so long they’d forgotten what it’s like to actually talk to another person. Sure they’d drifted from town to town, doing whatever they could to get by.

But was that actually living? Or just merely existing? 

Before Emma could any anything else Kate suddenly gasped, looking up at the night sky. 

“A meteor shower?”

Emma pulled her eyes from the ground to look at the sky. She too gasped in surprise and delight at what she saw. The stars were moving! They were flying across the night sky. 

“Not to show my age.” She half-joked, “But what’s a meteor shower?”

Kate looked at the girl next to her for a moment. While she looked all of 18, she said that she’d aged into an adolescent in like 3 days. How old did that really make her? Was she a child trapped in the body of an adult, forced to grow up too early?

There was something about her too, something familiar that Kate couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“It’s space rocks hurdling towards earth but they usually burn up before the impact.” She explained quietly, “It’s a pretty rare phenomena.”

Emma sighed as she leaned her head against Kate’s shoulder. The werewolf seemed startled for a moment but she allowed the contact, resting her own head against the amazon’s. Kate pushed the thoughts of her little sister Tasha that came to her mind away. She didn’t want to think of how much Emma reminded Kate of her. 

“I wish I could have gone to school like that.” Emma piped up wistfully, “Gotten to be normal.” 

Kate sighed too, mourning the normalcy she’d lost when Brenan had scratched her. She’d been in college! She had her whole life ahead of her. Now she was hanging out with an Amazon in the middle of a forest in Nebraska watching a meteor shower. This sounded like the set up to a bad joke. 

It was hard to believe that she’d been normal only eight months ago. 

Emma felt her eye lids growing heavy and willed herself to stay awake. While she had immediately taken a liking to Kate that didn’t mean she’d automatically trust her. Yet, she felt sleep taking over her and the last thing she remembered seeing was the meteors in the night sky. 

She didn’t know how long the two of them had sat there, watching the meteor shower in that clearing when she’d awoken. She found herself lying against the rock with a crick in her neck. Her jacket, the one she’d been wearing the night she’d first died, was strewn over her like a blanket. 

“Good to know rocks don’t make very good beds.” Emma muttered as sat up. 

She caught sight of a piece of paper sitting next to her things. Emma wasn’t surprised to see that her werewolf companion nowhere in sight. She picked up the paper and squinted, trying to read it in the early light of dawn. 

_Bad moon’s rising soon, gotta keep moving. Let’s keep in touch. (xxx) xxx - xxx ~ Kate_

Emma deposited the note into her dufflebag as she slung it over her shoulder. She smiled to herself as she made way to find civilization again. It was hard to believe she just made her first friend, not just someone she had to be polite to for appearances sake. But someone who she actually had a connection with… it was an odd feeling.

  
She never could have imagined this was what her life would have been like two years ago. Drifting from city to city, state to state, just trying to get by. Avoiding her tribe and her paternal family, never staying in one place too long or making too much of an impression on people. Yet, she’d made her first friend in the form of a werewolf. 

Madeline would have blown a gasket if she knew this had happened. 

Emma sobered a little at the thought of the elder priestess. She surely would have killed her had she stuck around to see if they’d take her back. And while her life wasn’t exactly peaches and cream, it was better than being dead. Or being forcibly conscripted into a battle her kind would probably be fighting until the end of time.


	3. Day 1036 (10.08)

Minnesota in December was much colder than Emma had anticipated. Shrugging her jacket further around herself she hiked around the abandoned farmhouse. Stopping on her way to the next town, the young amazon needed a place to crash for the night.

It was easier to find some place out in the middle of nowhere than to go to some motel. Mostly, Emma didn’t want to go back to any motels after she’d died in one. And it was better not to leave a trail of any sort for her father, her former tribe, or any hunters to find her.

Emma had seen shiftier looking characters around Hibbing and prayed that she would not end up on someone’s bad side. She’d been doing very well for herself, her last death was well over six months ago. The last thing she needed was—

“Hey kid.” An unfamiliar voice called out causing Emma to freeze.

She stopped where she stood, adjusting the dufflebag on her shoulder. She could feel the weight of the knife in her bag grow just a little bit heavier. This was the last thing she’d needed, running into some townie do-gooder.

“You ok?” Emma turned around as the woman spoke again, “Are ya lost?”

She looked at the woman confusedly. She felt like a deer in the headlights, unsure of what to do or say. Coming to her sense, Emma shook her head.

“Uff-da.” The woman sighed, “I uh, know this is gonna sound a little strange here. But uh, could you show me ur teeth?”

“My teeth?” Emma mouthed as the realization hit her.

She felt like someone had drenched her in cold water — this woman was a hunter. Emma used her fingers to show the woman that her teeth were in fact normal, squinting under the harsh light of her flashlight.

“Oh good.” She beamed, “I was afraid you’d be one of those bloodsuckers. I’m Donna, what’s your name?.”

Emma simply stared at Donna owlishly. Was she for real? The young amazon had never met a hunter as chipper as she was.

“Well, what are you—“

“Look out!” Emma yelled as she pushed the woman out of the way.

She watched in what felt like slow motion as the vampire jumped on her like some vapid animal. Emma screamed as it dragged her away from Donna, clutching her duffle like a lifeline. She could only watch in horror the light from Donna’s flashlight was snuffed out by the field of tall plants she was dragged into.

Long ago, Emma had learned it was better not to fight back. She’s incur less injuries this way. That didn’t stop her from crying out as the vampire sunk its fangs deep into her neck.

Dimly, she wondered if this was this what Purgatory was like? Dying but never truly being able to die, living forever in a perpetual state of twilight? The last thing Emma remembered hearing was the sickening slurp of her own blood leaving her body before she lost consciousness.

When she awoke, Emma felt so lightheaded that she was sure her head was going to fly away. It was like her head was a balloon and her body was the string. Looking for anything to grip her to reality, Emma caught sight of a plant stalk and tried to hoist herself up. That was a bad idea because she immediately fell flat on her face, feeling like she was going to puke her brains out.

She gripped her duffle, lucky that it was still there, for dear life.

She looked to her arm to see the mark glowing hot and red, sizzling and burning like the fire that created it. This had become a familiar pain to her. It told her that she was alive and not buried in the ground somewhere in Seattle.

Emma wasn’t sure how long it took her to be able to stand upright. When she could, she took her duffle and stalked through the field until she caught sight of the that familiar farmhouse in the distance. By the time she’d been able to walk, the the kindly woman Donna, who wanted to see her teeth, was gone.

The young amazon took what she could from the leftover remains scatter about the place and scoured the rest of the farmhouse for anything she could use. Emma had long ago become desensitized to death, as he could not touch her. Theses people were no longer using the stuff they were wearing or what was in their house.

Might as well make the best of it, pawn off whatever she didn’t need and keep the rest.

“Hey, I think we might have missed one.” Emma heard a hauntingly familiar voice say, “I thought I heard something.

The young amazon stopped in her tracks, frozen to the spot. She knew that voice. The last time she heard that voice she’d ended up with a bullet lodged in her chest. Emma looked around trying to find something, anything, that she could hide in. Her salvation came in the form of a stack of boxes in the corner of the barn.

Emma managed to hide in one of the larger boxes as she watched her father, her murderer, Donna, and another woman she didn’t recognize walk into the room. The last time Emma had seen her father was four years ago. He looked older and more weary, time had not been kind to him.

She scowled at Sam, he could rot in hell for all she cared.

“I thought we took out all those vamps?” The unfamiliar woman eyed Donna, “Donna, did you see anyone else.”

Donna looked a little haunted. Emma almost felt bad for her, almost. She felt pity knowing that Donna was another person that thought she her dead. The woman had seemed nice enough, for a hunter.

“Donna?” Her father asked, placing a hand in the woman’s shoulder, “You good?”

“I saw a girl.” Donna breathed, her eyes glassy, “Blonde hair and brown eyes, no older than a maybe 16. Got dragged away by one of those vamps.”

Strangely, Emma saw her father’s features look as haunted as Donna’s. This stuck Emma as odd because if she didn’t know any better she’d of guessed he was thinking of her. Which didn’t make any sense because he’d been holding a gun to her before she died… why would he be affected by her death? 

Sam cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention.

“Well, wherever she is, this kid’s probably gone.” He replied remorsefully, “We’ll take another look around but Donna—“

“I know.” She said sadly.

The unfamiliar woman put a hand Donna’s shoulder as the four of them walked out of the barn. Emma waited until she heard the rumble of multiple car engines fade into the distance before she climbed out of the box. She didn’t need anyone having a change of heart and come back only to see her.

Emma felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she landed on the floor of the barn. They were too close for comfort, not as close as when she’d died, but it was just the same. She felt tears stinging her face from the cold and she rubbed them away angrily. She didn’t need tears she needed to be two states over, far away from them.

Whether her tears were out of fear or anger, Emma wasn’t sure, she didn’t want to know.

She grabbed her duffle and swung it over her shoulder. Better to just keep going this time, sleep when it was safe. She needed to put at least a state between her and them before she would be able to breathe again. She’d check her bag for anything that was missing when she was safe. However, there was something that nagged at the back of her mind.

Why had her father seemed so shaken when Donna had unknowingly described her?


	4. Day 1111 (10.14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Emma deserve more love! Also, why didn’t the show have Kate go live at Garth’s little vegetarian werewolf sanctuary? It would have made so much sense! I mean, Kate wasn’t eating human hearts and I feel like her and Garth could have gotten along really well.

Emma had run into Kate completely by accident. Having decided on Durham, Washington on a whim, she had no way of knowing the other girl was there. She’d been walking down the road when she quite literally ran into the werewolf.

“Oh my god I—“ Kate began but stopped when she realized who she’d run into. “Emma?”

“Kate?” She gasped, “What are you doing here?”

Kate sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

“What happened?” Emma frowned, concern lacing her voice.

“I can’t stay,” The werewolf said as she looked around, “they might find me.”

Emma’s chest constricted…she was running from hunters.

“My car’s just up the road,” Kate said and to Emma it almost sounded like an invitation. “If you…”

“Sure,” The young amazon nodded, seeing as how her friend was in no state to drive. “Let’s go.”

If there were hunters in the area then she no longer wanted to be there.

She followed her werewolf companion a few feet up the road where upon she veered off to the left. Kate fumbled in her pocket for her keys. Emma however stopped just short of the driver’s side and held out her hand.

“What?” Kate frowned.

“You’re in no state to drive,” The young amazon pointed out. “Let me.”

Kate looked hesitant.

“How old are you again,” She quipped the ghost of a smile gracing her features, “Can you even drive?”

Emma simply rolled her eyes as she took the keys from Kate.

“I’m 18,” She huffed as she hopped in the driver’s side. “not to mention I’ve had to hotwire a car or two here and there over the years.”

Kate simply nodded.

She gripped the emergency handle of the car as Emma pulled out of the woods, jerking the car a little.

“I thought you said you could drive.” Kate grimaced.

Emma rolled her eyes.

“It’s been a few months since I last drove.” She admitted as she started to get a feel for the car, smoothing out the ride. “Now you want to tell me why you were running from hunters.”

Kate’s face seemed to drain of all its color.

“I messed up,” She sniffed. “I messed up so bad.”

Emma nodded slowly.

“Did you kill—“

“My sister.”

Emma was not expecting that answer.

“You ate your sister’s heart?”

“No!” Kate yelled, her tears beginning anew as she was starting to fully processed what she had done.

“She was killing people so I killed her because she attracted the unwanted attention of some hunters”.

Emma nodded, glancing at Kate out of the corner of her eye. She was pale as a sheet, digging her hands into her palms. It was then that the young amazon noticed the blood that seemed to soak her shirt and portion of her jeans.

“Oh Kate,” She said as she moved her hand from the radio dial to one of her friend’s clenched fists. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” She sniffed. “Tasha let the wolf consume her. From the start she had problems controlling the urges, it was only a matter of time until…”

“Still,” Emma pressed, “she was your sister.”

Kate bowed her head, watching a tear darken a circle in her jeans.

“Tasha thought that we were gonna be good, great even,” She simpered, “after she turned those men. I could barely stand to look at her after she did that.”

Emma didn’t know what to say so she just squeezed Kate’s hand.

“I’ve never killed anyone that I didn’t have to and I’ve never eaten a human heart,” Kate said as she looked up at the moon, “So why couldn’t Tasha?”

“We all have our demons,” Emma surmised as she turned onto the main road, “Where do you want to go?”

“Could we make a pit stop at the motel I was staying at?”

Emma tensed a little at that and Kate frowned.

“Do you not like motels?” She quipped, “Or are you worried those hunters are gonna come after me? They have their own issues, I’m the least of their concern.”

Emma simply nodded.

“It’s fine,” She sighed though Kate could see it clearly wasn’t. “What’s the address?”

She insisted on waiting in the car while Kate returned her things. This motel looked nothing like the one she’d died in but she wasn’t about to press her luck. She knew Kate was probably going to ask questions but she would stave her off as long as she could.

Kate didn’t say a word as she hoped back into the car, about what had happened or about Emma’s reluctance to come inside. The two of them drove in silence, save for the voices on the radio, till they were out of town. Emma watched the trees whipping by and wondered why she kept coming back the the east coast.

It brought her nothing but misery. 

“Why don’t you like motels?” Kate quipped trying to be conversational.

Emma gripped the steering wheel just a bit harder, so much so she was afraid she was going to dent it.

“I died for the first time in one,” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “they are a reminder that I should be dead.”

If Kate had been expecting any sort of answer, that was not it.

“Oh wow…oh my god Emma,” Kate’s voice was laced with sympathy. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” She replied softly. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn’t kill me.” 

She was met with deafening silence. That had clearly been the wrong thing to say.

“You know,” Kate began after a brief pause, “You remind me a lot of Tasha, the old Tasha.”

“Really?” Emma quipped, a little taken aback by her friends admission.

“Yeah,” Kate smiled softly. “It’s why I agreed to hang out with you that night in Nebraska. You were just some kid but the way you talked you reminded me so much of her that I said ‘why the hell not’. And I’m glad I did.”

Emma didn’t need to look over to see Kate’s faint smile.

“Me too,” She grinned, “You’re probably the only real friend I have.”

Kate chuckled at that.

“Look at us,” She replied rather self-deprecatingly. “A werewolf and an amazon. An unlikely matchup but we make it work.

“That we do.” Emma agreed with a sigh. “You wanna ahead something crazy?”

“I’m all ears.”

“I thought about finding my father.”

Kate’s eyes were boring hole into Emma’s side.

“What?” She gasped, “I — I thought he let you die?”

“He did.” She agreed as her voice began to crack, “But I’ve just been so damn lonely…”

“Me too.” Katie admitted, sniffling. “I think that’s why I turned Tasha. I should have let her die—“

“You had no way of knowing…” Emma began but Kate shook her head.

“Tasha was always a pushover before,” She explained as Emma sniffed. “I should have know the power would go to her head.”

The young amazon suddenly pulled off the highway and into a rest stop.

“Why did you stop?” Kate frowned.

Emma simply looked at her friend, her eyes glassy from her tears.

“I couldn't see.” She admitted as she used the heel of her palm to wipe her eyes, “I’m sorry I just—“

Kate pulled her into a hug and the young amazon hugged her back fiercely. The two of them then proceeded to have a good cry. Kate cried for her sister Tasha while Emma cried because of her crippling loneliness.

“I should be comforting you.” Emma sniffed.

“You are,” Kate gave a watery laugh, “more than you could ever know.”

Eventually they would have to go their separate ways but for now the girls were glad to have the comfort of someone who understood.


	5. Day 1189 (10.21)

The only time Emma ever set foot in a motel room, since her first death, was in Fall River, Massachusetts. She no longer had the car she’d hotwired and it was suspicious to stay outside. Therefore, she reluctantly found herself staying in the only lodging available to a barely-legal girl with no money: a motel.

She hadn’t even bothered to unpack her belongings. She didn’t feel comfortable and the action would do nothing to calm her nerves. At least she was safe from the cold for a night, even if she didn’t sleep.

It was then that the young amazon heard someone pounding on the door next to her room.

“I know you're in here, miss Asimov.” Came a rather gruff male voice with a southern drawl, “You have it. I want it.”

Emma simply continued to sharpen her ceremonial knife, doing her best to ignore the proceedings. That would have been fine and great had it not been for the screaming and the banging. It sounded like the man was out for blood and the woman next door didn’t stand a chance.

“It’s not your concern,” Emma muttered to herself as she heard more banging. “you don’t have to help her.” 

“Help!” She heard the muffled voice of the tenant next door, “Someone please.”

“Nobody’s gonna help you girlie,” The man chuckled, “when I get in there I’m gonna take what’s mine.”

Emma groaned loudly as she stared at her knife. She could see her monstrous reflection starring back at her, wen though her face was as human as could be. Her knife never lied to her, it showed her what she was — a monster. Monsters didn’t save people.

But maybe, just maybe, this one did.

With great reluctance, Emma hopped off her bed and stormed next door. The door was knocked off it’s hinges and the man she’d heard was just about to break down the bathroom door. This was her last chance to back out, but she could just make out the terror on the occupant of the room’s face.

She couldn’t leave this woman to die.

“Hey asshole,” Emma called out causing the man to turn to her. “do you get some sort of sick kick by preying on women?”

The man simply laughed.

“Run along child,” He chided her, “this doesn’t concern you.”

“I’m not going to let you kill her.” Emma hissed as she stepped into the room. “So I suggest you _run along_.”

“Ms. Asimov I will be with you in a moment,” The man said as he turned from the bathroom. “I have to take care of this runt.”

Emma didn’t know what it was about this man but something just seemed off about him in an almost supernatural way.

Then, he punched Emma in the gut, almost knocking the wind out of her. Her suspicions on his odd nature were confirmed by his otherworldly strength. She was thrown into the kitchenette table, smashing it into pieces.

“Now you’ve managed to piss me off,” She wheezed, her eyes glowing gold. “And you aren’t going to like me when I’m angry.”

“A monster protecting a human?” The man laughed, “How…quaint. I think I’ll enjoy harvesting your organs.”

Emma picked herself up off the table grabbing one of the wooden legs and smashing it against the man’s face. He stumbled back giving Emma enough time to slash a diagonal line up his chest with her blade. He snarled at her and grabbed her arm, slamming it against the wall. Emma heard a sickening crunch and gritted her teeth to contain her scream, though she could taste salt on her tongue from her tears.

Then, she rammed the her knife into his shoulder and pulled down as hard as she could. She could hear the man yelling and struggling against her grip but despite his strength he was no match for her. His strength might have been enhanced but Emma was born with hers, she could control it even with a broken arm.

When she was done the man’s right side he had a deep, gushing gas down it. With the last of his strength he ripped the knife out of his thigh and lodged it in Emma’s side. With that he staggered out of the motel room cursing her and the room’s inhabitant the whole way.

Emma was feeling woozy from her fight but she needed to check on the woman, Ms. Asimov, in the bathroom. The young amazon knew she might be a sight for sore eyes but then she’d died and she’d be better. Probably the only good thing that came out of her deaths was the regeneration of her body.

“Ms. Asimov…?” The young amazon hedged as she pushed open the bathroom door, “are you—“

She stopped abruptly when the woman brandished a knife at her.

“Oh my god…are you — is he gone?” The woman gasped as she looked from Emma to the hole where her front door had been.

“I think so,” Emma panted as she leaned against the bathroom door. “are you ok?”

“You save me!” Ms. Asimov huffed as she tucked her computer under her arm. “I should be asking you that. You look like your dying.”

Emma grinned despite herself, if only this woman knew how right she was. 

“We should get you to a hospit—“

“No.” Emma roared causing the woman to shrink back, “No. They’ll find me I can’t.”

“They?” The woman frowned, “Are you on the run?”

Emma nodded.

“Can I at least patch up your wound?” She offered as she looked around for some supplies.

“I have some in my room next door,” Emma said as she turned towards the door, “I’ll go get them.”

“Ok.” The woman called to her, “But hurry back. Your bleeding pretty badly.”

Emma nodded though she had no intentions of doing so.

She hobbled to her room and shit the door. She didn’t have a lot of time till whoever that guy was came back or she died, whichever came first. She quickly threw her bloodied knife in her band threw it over her shoulder. She winced, knowing that the man had basically shattered her arm like a toothpick.

“Charlie?” Emma heard a muffled voice through the wall and she gasped.

The young amazon quickly covered her mouth with trembling hand. Of course they had to know the woman she’d saved. Why was life so cruel to her. Why couldn’t she do once nice things without being punished? 

Emma hobbled as fast as she could without altering the inhabitants of the room next door that she was there. She opened the bathroom window with her good arm and basically threw herself out of it. She bit down on her shirt to keep from screaming as she injured her broken arm further.

It would all be over soon.

Emma ran and ran until she simply couldn’t run anymore. She hid herself in an alleyway behind what she could only assume was dumpster. It wasn’t the most luxurious place to die but it was better than seeing them again.

The ferryman had better be kind to her when she finally died. She’d done a lot of stupidly selfless things in her never-ending life. The least they could do was allow her admittance into the Elysian Fields.

Needless to say Emma would not be going back to a motel ever again. 

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam rushed into the room next door at Charlie’s behest. However, whoever was staying there was long gone. Though the trail of blood that lead to the bathroom was concerning to say the least.

“Look at this,” Sam called, getting Dean’s attention. “this is certainly a blast from the past.”

Dean’s eyes found their way to a copy of one of the last Supernatural books to be published.

“Why would they read this garbage?” He scoffed.

Sam shrugged.

“Who knows,” He replied as she turned to Dean, “I’m just glad they saved Charlie. Whoever they are they’re good in my book.”

Dean simply glared at his brother knowing that Charlie wouldn’t have been in this mess if it wasn’t for him. He thanked…well thanked everyone other than God for her mysterious savior. He didn’t think he could stand to loose anymore of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show did Charlie dirty, they didn’t have to go and kill her like that. So this turned into how can I save Charlie and have Emma meet her? And then I thought, can I do both! :)


	6. Day 1736 (12.04)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always liked Magda and hated how they killed her off. They could have at least sent her to live with Jody at the very least! Or, in an even crazier but also welcome twist, Sam and Dean could have taken her in.

Emma loathed bus stations, mostly for their crowded natured but also because they reminded her that she was all alone. There were families all around her, parents and kids chatting excited about this that and the other. Friends embracing, spouses reuniting, it was all so nice. She just wished that everyone would clear out and leave her to ride to Topeka in peace.

“I can’t believe they all look so happy.”

Emma looked to her left and saw a girl with show brown hair and brown eyes looking out at the people of the bust station.

She snorted in amusement.

“Me either,” Emma said without looking at the girl. “Names Emma.”

“Magda. Magda Peterson.”

Emma thought that it must be nice to have a last name. She’d always be Emma, just Emma. She couldn’t very well take her father’s surname, too suspicious, and her mother didn’t have one. This was just another thing that made her stand out from everyone else.

“Where you headed?” She asked the girl conversationally.

“Columbus, Ohio.” Emma frowned as she glanced down at her ticket.

She’s bought it on a whim, throwing her knife at a map intending to go wherever it landed. It’s how she picked moray things, at random and without cause.

“How about you?”

The girl shifted her dufflebag on her shoulder awkwardly.

“Julian, California.” She replied, her voice quiet. “I’m going to stay with my aunt for a while.”

“That’s…” Emma struggled for her words. “Nice.”

“It’s not,” The girl’s voice was hollow, “My parents got arrested so I have to stay with her.”

The young amazon didn’t know what to say to that. Luckily she didn’t have to say anything because the girl next to her tensed. She could hear the girl’s breathing quicken which did not put Emma at ease.

“I think someone’s following me.” She said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Emma frowned.

“Behind us — don’t look,” The girl hissed fearing Emma would turn but she remained still, “There’s a British man in a black suit with a tiny cross tattoo on the back of his right hand who keeps looking this way.”

The first thought that crossed Emma’s mind was that this man was hunter. But he didn’t sound like any hunter she’d ever encountered. Maybe he was your regular, run-of-the-mill, kidnapper.

Which meant this wasn’t her problem.

“Please,” Emma looked down to see Magda clutching her arm. “Don’t let him hurt me. I can sense his thoughts. He means to kill me.”

“Sense him?” Emma frowned as her bus pulled up, “Are you human?”

There was a beat as people began shuffling about around them.

“I’m— “ Magda hesitated, “I don’t know. Sam said I was a physic, like him.”

It took Emma everything she had not to wince at the name Sam. It was probably just a coincidence. Not every mention of that name was going to be the man who killed her.

“Ok,” She said as she noticed black out of the corner of her eye, “What do you want to do?”

“Run to the bathroom,” Magda suggested, “draw him away from all these people.”

The was the exact opposite of what Emma was thinking. They needed to get on a random bus and make sure they never saw this man again. Clearly this girl did not know how to run from danger.

“Ok,” She agreed, against her better judgement. “Let’s go.”

Emma grabbed Magda’s hand and together the two of them took off towards the bathroom. Once they got inside, Emma barricaded the door with the trash can. Magda was standing by the sinks and Emma was sure that the mirrors were shaking.

Maybe this girl wasn’t lying after all.

“Now what?” Magda turned to her fearfully.

“I’ve got a plan but your not going to like it.” Emma said causing Magda to frown.

A little while later the door burst open and the man in the black suit burst in. Magda stood by the sink, pretending to wash her hands. She could see Emma out of the corner of her eyes, lurking in the stall. She felt something brush the back of her head when Emma burst out of the stall.

“Who are you?” The man asked incredulously, “No matter,I’ll take care of you once I’m done with her.”

“I don’t think so.” Emma snarled as her eyes turned gold.

“An amazon,” the man chuckled before sneering, “Where’s your tribe little one?”

“Magda run!” Emma yelled shoving the girl out of the way as the man unloaded his gun.

One hit Emma in the side while Magda got one the shoulder. Grimacing through the pain, Emma managed to knock the man to the floor. She snapped his wrist like a toothpick and took his gun. Unfortunately for both girls, the man wasn’t going to go down they easily.

He staggered to his feet and punched Emma squarely in the jaw. She was seeing stars as she stumbled into the sink. Luckily for her, Magda was beginning to lose control. Everything in the bathroom was beginning to shake and suddenly Ketch was on his knees.

“What are you doing?” The man said, an edge of fear to his voice. “Let me up this instant.”

“You—“ Magda hissed, “You hurt my friend. You tried to kill me.”

Ketch let out a groan as his back was tore open, as if by a whip.

“Magda.” Emma said as she ran to the girl, applying pressure to her wound, “Stop.”

“Maybe Momma was right,” She replied, “maybe I am the devil.”

Emma’s eyes widened. How could anyone tell her that?

“Your not,” The young amazon insisted. “The devil would kill him. You’re not.”

“Oh did you know,” The man sneered, “She killed three people.”

“It was a mistake,” Magda cried as Ketch’s back was whipped again. “I didn’t mean to. I just — I just wanted someone to save me.”

Emma looked between the man and Magda and frowned. She had a choice. She could leave now and let them kill each other. Or she could stay and help this girl. The former was looking very promising right about now.

“You don’t have to kill him,” Emma said though her tone made it very clear she wished Magda would. “you can be better than him. Your not the monster, _he is_.”

The man had the audacity to chuckle.

“How rich—“ He began when suddenly he was able to stand.

Magda was shaking but she seemed to be in control of herself again. Emma was standing too, pointing the man’s gun at him. Magda might be letting him go but she wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Leave with your life or stay,” She hissed, cocking the gun. “It’s your choice.”

Slowly the man raised his hands in defeat, backing up and away from the bathroom. Emma didn’t let up until she could no longer see the man out the window. She watched him get into an all black car and drive away. Only then did the breath a sigh of relief.

“Emma,” Magda panted, “it hurts”.

“Are you alright?” She gasped as she sat by the girl’s side, “We’ve got to put pressure on it.”

“I need you to call someone,” Magda winced in pain. “in my bag I’ve got a cell phone. The first number, they’ll know what to do.”

Against her better judgement Emma flipped open he phone and dialed the first number. The phone rang for an agonizing amount of time before someone answered. The voice on the other end knocked their air out of Emma’s lungs.

The voice on the other end was that of her _killer_.

“Magda?” Sam gasped in surprise, “Are you ok? What—“

“Someone tried to kill me,” She turned to Emma, “Someone—“

Emma furiously shook her head.

“I played dead,” Magda lied, “until he left. I applied pressure to it but—“

“Hide in one of the stalls.” Emma heard her killer say. “I’m coming. Hang on!”

She was surprised to hear the genuine concern in his voice.

“Do you want me to stay on the line?” Magda sniffed.

“Yes,” Sam said and Emma could hear the jingling of keys, “I’ll be there in a few hours.”

Magda took the phone from Emma and smothered it against her shirt.

“Are you ok?” She asked Emma worriedly.

She could already tell she was going to die. She’d gotten shot in the liver and she was bleeding profusely. There was no need for this girl to see that. She’s almost died herself.

“I’m fine,” Emma lied as she unsteadily got to her feet, “I’m going to leave now.”

“Magda?” Sam asked worriedly, “Are you still there?”

The more she heard Sam’s voice the more Emma wanted to vomit.

“Yes,” Magda said loudly, “Please stay.”

Emma shook her head.

“I can’t.” She said as she left the gun beside the girl. “Use this if he comes back.”

Emma left Magda there, slumped over in the bathroom, looking like a crime scene. She grabbed a whole role of toilet paper and shoved it at her wound to stall the bleeding. She tugged her jacket around herself to hide the wound.

Tugging her duffle over her shoulder Emma walked from the bus station into the wooded area behind it. She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking until she finally couldn’t walk anymore. She was so tired and her eyes felt heavy, at least her wound didn’t hurt anymore. With the last of her strength Emma dug the bullet out of her and let itdrop to the ground.

As she drifted into unconsciousness she wondered if Magda would tell Sam about her. It wasn’t like she needed to worry, he would never know it was her that helped Magda. In the farthest recesses of her mind she wondered if her wound hadn’t been as bad as it was, would her father have helped her that fateful day.

She’d died again but at least this time it meant something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another life Emma and Magda could have been siblings, the legacy of the Winchester family. This is about as close as they’re gonna get, _for now _. ;)__


	7. Day 1838 (12.13)

She was technically legal now, not that it stopped her from drinking before. Nobody batted an eye as Emma slid her I.D to the bartender at some hole in the wall in Andover, Massachusetts. Her birthday had come and pass without so much as a celebration. All she did was buy herself a nice new shirt to commemorate the event, and that was only because her old one had multiple tears from a run in with a wraith.

“She looks lonely,” Came a hushed feminine Scottish voice to her left, “should we invite her to sit with us?”

“Fiona dear,” an equally hushed and Scottish voice, this time male, began delicately. “things are different in this time. Ye canna just go up to people and ask them such things”.

“I can hear you ya know.” Emma said as she turned to the couple.

They looked, or at least the girl did, like they’d walked out of the Maritime Museum just down the road.

“How rude of me,” the girl said unperturbed by Emma’s irritated tone. “I’m Fiona Duncan and this is my betrothed Gavin MacLeod.”

The first thing that struck Emma as odd was the woman’s vernacular, nobody spoke like that anymore. The second was was her betrothed’s earlier words. He mentioned something about this time, as if they weren’t of it.

“Nice to — uh — meet you.” Emma said as she took Fiona’s hand and then Gavin’s. “What brings you to Andover?”

Gavin’s expression darkened a little at them.

“My fiancée’s just come over ya see.” He beamed, trying to hide his melancholy. “We were thinking about settling in the area.”

Emma nodded as the bartender handed her the drink she’d ordered.

“Thank you.” She said as she took a sip of her angry orchard. “That’s sweet.”

“You by yourself?” Fiona quipped curiously, “You seem a wee bit little young to be out alone.”

Emma almost snorted her drink. If only this lady knew how right, or really wrong, she was. She was a walking conundrum if there ever was one.

“I’m celebrating my twenty first birthday,” She said and when the woman looked confused she added, “I’m legal now?”

“Ah,” the woman grinned conspiratorially. “You’ve reached womanhood. Congratulations.”

She nodded, though that technically that happened years ago. The day she received the mark on her arm was the day she became a woman. Though nobody but Emma would ever truly know that.

“Gavin?” Came a new astonished yet equally Scottish voice. “I thought ye’d gone back?”

Emma turned to see a woman with fiery red hair standing in the doorway. She was wearing a dress made of the finest silk, looking quite out of place in the dive bar. Everyone on the bar seemed to be looking at her then, not that the woman seemed to mind.

“I convinced them to bring Fiona here instead,” He said quietly, “the outcome was the same ya see.”

“I do my boy,” The woman squealed in delight as she hugged him before hugging his fiancée. “It’s delightful to meet ye dear.”

“And you are?” Fiona frowned. 

“She’s my Gran, Fiona.”

Fiona’s eyes seemed to bulge out of her head.

“But that mean she’s— “ Fiona began causing Emma to stare intently at her drink, though she was listening intently.

“I know,” He said in a hushed tone. “We can explain.”

“Why don’t we continue this conversation elsewhere, no?” The redheaded woman said as Gavin and slipped out of his chair.

“Aye, come along Fiona.”

She hopped out of her chair but before she left she slapped a few bills. It was enough for a tip but not enough to pay for the drink, not that Fiona knew it. Emma startled and found herself face to face with the woman.

“Happy birthday.” She beamed at Emma, “Your finally a woman.” 

Emma nodded to her and the Fiona turned to walk away, linking arms with her husband. Emma waited till they were at the door to look back. She ended up making eye contact with the redheaded woman who was looking at her with an odd expression, like she was familiar to the woman somehow.

That meant it was time to leave. 

Emma slapped some extra bills down on the bar top before hopping down off her stool. She grabbed her duffle and slung it over her shoulder. In order to avoid the redheaded woman the young amazon walked to the bathroom and crawled through the open window.

She was not, however, expecting the mysterious woman to be standing outside it.

“Hello dear,” The woman said startling Emma so badly that she fell out of the window. “fancy seeing you here.”

“Son of a bitch.” Emma hissed as she landed on her back.

“You even sound like him too.” The woman sounded amused, “but I assume that isn’t why you’re here.”

Emma grumbled something intelligible as she got to her feet, dusting herself off.

“Look lady,” She began, glaring at the woman. “I don’t know who you are or what you—“

“Tell Dean Winchester that I’m taking my grandchildren somewhere that he and his brother will never find them.”

Emma laughed outright then.

“I have no idea what your talking about—“

The woman’s eyes flashed violet.

“I am in no mood to be playing games child.”

Emma’s laughter died a little then, this crazy woman was serious!

“I — I don’t know what your talking about,” She said as she shifted her duffle on shoulder. “I don’t know a Dean Winchester.”

“I figured he’s send someone after them,” The woman scoffed. “I just figured it would be Fergus.”

The young amazon had no idea what she was talking about.

“Look,” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I only met Dean once and have not seen him since.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“How did you know I knew him?” Emma countered.

“You look like ‘em,” The woman admitted, “a wee bit. I figured it was some sort of spell. That you might actually be him in disguise.”

Emma laughed dryly at that.

“It seemed we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot,” Emma said as she side-stepped around the woman. “I’m not who you thought I was and so I should be going on my way.”

“And how do I know you won’t go running to those boys?”

Emma was no longer smiling then.

“I am a ghost to them,” She called over her shoulder, “And I intend to stay that way.”

She didn’t look back to see the woman starring at her with a rather confused expression. Emma had no intentions of sticking around to find out why. This was one encounter she was lucky to get out alive from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They totally could have just had Gavin bring Fiona to the future. It would have had the same effect as him going back. It would have been interesting to have them around, even if they were only in an episode or two.


	8. Day 1855 (12.14)

The werewolves in the area were as sloppy as they were dumb, or at least the father of this pack was. While Emma was squatting in a house just outside Cicero, Indiana, she’d seen the werewolves. The elder werewolf was stalking people and she was sure that he’d killed at least one person. But that wasn’t her concern, it was better to just keep her head down.

It seemed, however, fate had other plans.

Screaming was the first thing that Emma heard when she awoke in the middle of the night. She sat up, drenched in her own sweat. At first, she thought it had been her own screams that had filled the night. Over the years she’d been woken up constantly by the same dream, the bullet piercing her chest over and over again.

Except instead of Sam pulling the trigger it was her father.

Emma blinked rubbing the sleep and sweat from her face. It was then that she realized that it wasn’t her screams but one coming from the werewolves house. She turned over and tired to go back to sleep but the screams wouldn’t stop.

“No.” Emma whispered to herself, “No. No. No. You’re not going over there. It’s not your job to save people.”

She turned over in her makeshift bed which consisted of her jacket as sheet, a blanket she’d stolen from a shop in Andover, and her duffle as a pillow. Her knife was beside her “bed” within arms reach, should someone try to attack her. Emma frowned as the screaming persisted, groaning as she realized that these stupid wolves were gonna bring hunters down upon them all.

Emma dragged herself up off of the floor and grabbed her knife. Somehow through all the deaths and pillaging of her things, her knife remained a constant in her life. Sometimes she wondered if it was tied to her mark, like a homing beacon.

The young amazon then threw her hair up into a makeshift ponytail before she tore open the door of her not so humble abode. She stalked over to the werewolves place, rightfully fuming. In her anger she managed to kick down their door, knocking off the hinges. Looking around, Emma saw that their place was just as normal as any.

Except for that fact that they were butchering people for their hearts.

Emma couldn’t help but think of Kate as she walked around the house, knife drawn. She wondered how much strength it took for her to not to be like theses dogs. Stalking around the house, she wondered what her werewolf friend was up to.

The pair hadn’t texted in over a month and Emma always feared the worst during spells like theses. Had she been offed by hunters like her father and her uncle? Or had she succumbed to the urge and spiraled down a path that Emma couldn’t follow her down. Neither option was particularly pleasant.

“Help.”She heard a girl scream, “Please. Someone! Ben!”

Emma turned the corner and saw a young girl about her age strapped to a table. She looked afraid but when her eyes landed on Emma, her features became enraged.

“Who are you?” The girl spat, “Their sister?”

Emma rolled her eyes. There was only one werewolf she’d like to have as a sister and she was currently M.I.A.

“No.” The young amazon said as she began cutting the ropes, “I heard screams and decided to investigate.”

“Look out—“ The girl said but before Emma could react she was on the ground.

She looked up to see what looked like a younger version of her father, except this boy’s eyes were brown like her own. He looked pissed but then suddenly his eyes took on this glassy quality. Emma tried to wretch her arms free from this boy’s grip but it was almost supernatural… was he another werewolf?

“Not now, Ben!” The girl moaned, “Oh not now…”

“What?” Emma hissed, “Does he always get like this—“

“Emma.” Ben breathed causing her to stop talking.

“How do you know my name?” She snapped her gaze to the boy, shoving him off of her.

They heard growling which caused all three kids to look up. The elder werewolf was starring them, with a crazed look in his eye. This was the last thing Emma had wanted. She was hoping to save the day and slip out unnoticed but then this shmuck, who somehow knew her name, had to waltz in and ruin everything.

“What did you do with my son?” The werewolf spat, “Where is he?”

“He’s gone.” The girl snarled as Ben moved undo the girl’s restraints, “He didn’t want to be like you so we helped him escape.”

The werewolf looked like he was seeing red. Ben managed to undo the girls restraints as the werewolf lunged at them. Then, without even thinking, Emma pushed her out of the way. The man slashed at her stomach and Emma screamed in pain.

She fell to the ground but was able to grab her knife. Ben was standing frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights. Emma took his moment of hesitation to scamper to her feet and stabbed the werewolf in the stomach.

The werewolf, for his part, chuckled.

“That tickles.” He growled, “You should know that gold doesn’t work on me.”

Emma looked at the girl, who was standing behind the werewolf, with a smile.

“No.” The girl spat causing the werewolf to turn to her. “But this will.”

Emma could only watch in stunned silence as a knife went straight through the werewolf’s heart. She tried not to scream as the knife came very close to her own body. The young amazon looked up at the girl who left her knife embedded in the werewolf’s back.

Then, she heard the girl gasp, not at the werewolf’s body sagging to the floor, but at her. Slowly she brought a trembling hand up and touched her face. Emma could feel the heat radiating off her and knew that she’d transformed.

Now she was going to be killed by hunters again — so much for playing the hero.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Emma found herself begging, in a very unwarrior-like manner. “Please. I’ll leave you alone. I will get out of your hair—“ 

“We won’t hurt you Emma.” Ben said causing Emma to whip around to face him.

He held his hand out to her as some sort of peace offering.

Emma simply starred at his hand like it was some sort of alien thing. The only other person who’d showed her any sort of compassion was Kate. And that was only because she’d decided to talk to her on a _whim_ first. Not to mention Kate was a monster like her.

“How do you know my name?” She hissed defensively.

“I saw your memories.” He replied bluntly, “Long story short: Dean is my dad which makes us half-siblings.”

Emma just stared at Ben before she burst into laughter. She looked between the two hunters trying to gauge how screwed she was. The girl was starring at Ben with an exasperated look. Ben simply shrugged and smiled at the her.

Emma, for her part, didn’t know what to make either of them.

“Ben.” The girl said pointedly, “You did it again.”

“If ‘it’ is referring to my ability to view other peoples memories, thanks to Castiel’s block on my mind,” Ben said, his breath ragged. “then yes Katie, I did. And I know for a 100% fact she’s my sister.”

Emma and Katie’s eyes snapped to Ben. Katie’s were questioning while Emma’s were wary. Neither quite believed him yet.

“How do you know my father?” Emma hissed suspiciously.

“Dean is my dad.” Ben repeated as he re-extended his hand towards Emma, “I’m Ben.”

“If Dean is your father then why aren’t you with him?” She frowned as she looked at her wounds.

The damage she’d sustained wouldn’t be enough to kill her but the cuts would hurt like hell for the next few days. Meanwhile, just Ben smiled ruefully at her. He was looking at her like Kate had the day they’d met.

Emma didn’t like how _exposed_ she felt.

“That’s a long story for another time.” He shrugged, “Let’s just say that he thought leaving me without my memories was the lesser of two evils.”

“It seems we have a lot in common.” Emma replied as she stumbled. “I guess killing me was the lesser of two evils.”

Ben managed to catch her in time before she could hit the floor. He hoisted one arm of her arms over his shoulder as Katie grabbed both their knives. After this, she came around Emma’s other shoulder. 

“I’m usually the one carrying Ben after he does something heroically stupid.” Katie said simply as Emma stared at her in confusion. “Looks like you’ll fit right in”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Can you stop arguing,” Emma grumbled. “Your giving me a headache.”

Ben simply huffed in amusement at that.

“I’m Katie, by the way, Ben’s adoptive sister.” Katie said as a means of introduction. “I was taken by a changeling as a child. Long story short my mother tried to kill the changeling version of me and then tried to the real kill me after that. Ben and his mom took me in after they moved back to Cicero and I helped him regain his memories.”

Emma nodded, unsure of what to say, as Ben glanced at her wounds.

“Are you going to turn into a werewolf?” He quipped half serious half joking.

Emma shook her head.

“Amazons can’t be turned into werewolves, or vampires, or anything of the nature.” She supplied, sucking in a breath as her wounds throbbed in pain. “We are immune to their poison. The most it will do me make very ill.”

“Oh. Like the flu!” Katie said surprised, “So, your an Amazon then?”

Emma blinked in disbelief.

“Do _all_ hunters really not know about Amazons?” She quipped puzzled.

Ben shook his head and sighed.

“Katie and I have only been hunting for three months.” He hedged, “We don’t know all that much yet.”

He let his eyes trail to the brand on Emma’s arm.

“So does that mark make you immortal?”

Emma’s mood soured considerably at the mention of her brand.

“I had no choice in the matter.” She replied tersely, “But yes. I can only die if my father kills me.”

Ben and Katie went silent at that and Emma was grateful for it. She didn’t want to share her whole life story with these hunters, even if Ben was claiming they were related. They carried Emma to their truck and helped her to support herself on the side of it. She stopped them when they tried to help her into the cabin.

“Wait.” Emma said looking towards the abandoned house she’d been staying, “My stuff.”

Ben and Katie’s eyes trailed over to it too.

“You live there?” Her maybe brother quipped in disbelief.

“No.” She frowned, “‘I’m just passing through.”

“Oh.” Katie replied, her face softening upon recognition of Emma’s meaning. “Let’s go get your things then.”

Emma unsteadily lead the two hunters into the abandoned house. They watched in awe as she picked the lock with practiced ease. She lead them into the living room where her meager belongings were in the same place as she’d left them. She walked over, stuffed the blanket in her bag along with her knife, and then threw on her jacket.

“I don’t need your pity.” She frowned as she trudged past the siblings, “I didn’t ask for this”.

“Is there anywhere we can take you?” Katie asked as they walked back out to their truck.

Ben hopped into the passenger’s seat while Katie stood outside with Emma.

“Whenever your headed.” Emma said without looking back as she climbed into the truck. “Just drop me off at the next town a state over.”

Hopefully she didn’t regret this.

Katie climbed into the passenger’s seat, squishing Emma in the middle.

“Were you headed anywhere in particular?” She asked as she started the car.

Emma shook her head.

“I’ve been wandering from place to place trying to just get by. Dean and his brother think I’m dead and I’m making sure it stays that way.”

“So you don’t have anywhere to live?” Ben asked her honestly, “Or ever gone to school?”

“No.” Emma replied, her voice hollow, “I don’t have any official papers, because I shouldn’t exist. I’m a monster.”

She sniffed and suddenly felt Ben’s hand on her shoulder. He pulled her to his side and hugged her. It wasn’t anything gut wrenching but it was the first time she’d been hugged by anyone other than her mother. That was before she’d sent her with the elders which was almost four years ago now.

“You can stay with us.” Came the voice of Katie causing Emma to look at her absolute shock, “We’ve got an apartment in Lawerence. It’s not much but it’s home.”

She looked at Ben for confirmation and he nodded.

“Why?” Emma asked in complete disbelief, with a little tone of bitterness to her voice. “Why are you being so nice to me? Your hunters! You should be trying to kill me.”

“Because Ben’s visions are never wrong.” Katie stated knowingly as she began to drive.

“Which means your family.” He said honestly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, “And you don’t abandon family.”

Emma could hear a twinge of bitterness to his voice and she could sympathize with him. She’d been abandoned by her tribe and left for dead by her father and uncle. She felt herself beginning to cry as Ben pulled her to his side again.Emma awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, strangleda little by the seat belt they both wore.

Katie smiled faintly at the two of them as she drove away from the house. She and Ben had gone on this hunt looking for something to prove. Instead, they came out of it with the knowledge that monsters weren’t always monsters and sometimes all someone needed was a push in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Ben and Katie! I’m firmly in the boat that Ben was Dean’s biological father. Idk why the show decided to wipe his and his mother’s memories…it’s not like they weren’t targets for monsters _before _Dean arrived!__


	9. Day 1917 (12.20)

Kate’s text came in the middle of the day.

Emma was snuggled under the cover of her bed, her very own bed, savoring the feeling of being able to sleep in. Katie’s familiar Sera, an oriental shorthair lynx mix, was using her chest as a pillow. The young amazon had never really been around animals before but pleasantly surprised that Sera had taken to her like a house on fire.

The buzzing of her phone caused Emma to gingerly pick up the cat and snuggle her to her chest. With her free hand, she grabbed the phone off of her nightstand to see who would dare disturb her slumber. Katie was working on a new spell in her “lab” down the hall while Ben was visiting his mother.

It had been a little awkward at first between the three of them the he last few months. Emma and Ben both had trauma that they needed to work through. Although, because of it they all become well versed in how to handle walking up screaming from nightmares. It was through their shared pain that they had been able to bond.

It seemed like they were finally settling into some sort of routine — a new normal.

_Hey Ems. Long time no see… or rather hear I guess. You know how I got set up at that new place, a sanctuary for werewolves run by werewolves? I feel like someone fishy’s been sniffing around. And I was wondering…would you mind stopping by? ~ Kate_

Emma starred at the message for a moment in disbelief.

She remembered Kate saying, shortly after Emma arrived in Lawerence, that she’d gone to live with this pack of “vegetarian” werewolves. They lived off the grid somewhere in Grantsburg, Wisconsin. What didn’t make sense to the young amazon was why would Kate want her help.

If hunters were sniffing around their place that would only put her in danger too. They were a group of werewolves, they could take on some hunters… couldn’t they? Adding an amazon to the mix wouldn't exactly give them the edge Kate was probably hoping for.

A ding caused Emma to look at her phone again, only to see another message from Kate.

_Besides Ems, I wanna meet this supposed half-brother and adoptive sister of yours. I know you’ve sent pictures but it’s not the same. I wanna meet the newest members of your tribe.~ Kate_

Emma smiled at the idea Kate had proposed, creating a tribe of her own. This was something separate from the idea of the one she had when she was born. Kate went from being packless to having a pack and seemed like she was thriving. Now it seemed like Emma had found a tribe of her own, a group of people who loved her for her.

“What do you say Sera?” The young amazon quipped smiling at the cat, “Wanna take a trip to Granstburg?”

Sera meowed at her before she hopped off of Emma’s lap and paddled out the door. Smiling to herself, Emma scooted off the bed and walked into the hallway before arriving in the main living area. Sunlight streamed in from the open window and she raised her hand to block it.

“Morning Wonder Woman.” Came a familiar voice.

Emma rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. The first thing Ben decided to do for “sibling bonding”, as he’d called it, was to take her to see Wonder Woman. She’d been touched by the gesture, if not still a little dazed by it all.

At the time she had only been with them few weeks and was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ben and Katie had been nothing but kind but all Emma had ever known from any sort of family was heartbreak. However, when she’d come out of that movie theater Emma felt like for the first time in forever she’d been seen.

Witnessing the kids around her cheering and beaming at the idea of an Amazon saving the world, Emma felt like crying. She did cry! Ben had simply held her then and told her that it was ok and that she wouldn’t have to feel alone ever again. She had him, Katie, his mother and even Sera the cat.

They would be her family now.

“Morning Superboy.” Emma quipped as she sat down at the kitchen bar, “I thought you were visiting your mother in Cicero?”

“Well—“ Ben began before his mother’s voice drifted through the apartment.

“Ben! Help me with this food if you want to eat.”

Emma starred at the woman as she walked through the the front door and into the kitchenette. In the few scant months that she’d lived with Ben and Katie, she’d never met Ben’s mother. She’d gotten bits and pieces of her story from Ben involving their father but she didn’t want to pry. In fact, she hadn’t wanted to bring up any unwelcome feelings with either of them because the fact that she was a child of Dean’s with another woman.

“Hi Lisa.” Katie said as she strutted into the kitchen, grabbing a paper bag from the woman, “What brings you to our humble abode?”

“Did you blow up your lab again?” Lisa said giving Katie a bemused look. “You never greet me like that unless you want my help with cleaning.”

Katie, for her part, looked properly chastened.

Emma observed in the scene with quiet confusion. She’d never experienced a maternal relationship like this. Her mother raised her in 8 hours, teaching her thing like mathematics and Greek. There had been very little love felt between them, with her mother feeling more like another teacher than a parent.

“You must be Emma.” Ben’s mother Lisa said as she turned to Emma, causing her to tense up like a deer in the headlights.

She looked at Lisa who was all smiles and had a head of black bouncy princess curls. She looked like the version of Wonder Woman she’d seen in the theater with Ben and Katie. How could she have had her life destroyed by the supernatural? You’d of never guessed it by looking at her, at any of them really.

“Uh, yea.” Emma mumbled not meeting the woman’s eyes, “You must be Lisa. Ben’s told me a lot about you.”

“And you as well.” Lisa beamed as she put the groceries down on the table. Seeing Emma’s face pale Lisa amended her statement, “All good things, I promise.”

“Does it bother you,” Emma blurted suddenly, sticking her proverbial foot in her mouth. “what I am?”

Lisa stared at her for a moment while Ben and Katie bustled about the kitchen putting the groceries away.

“No.” She replied honestly as she leaned against the counter, “You didn’t get a choice what in happened with your life, same as us. I’d say you fit in quite well with this family.”

Emma’s face brightened considerably at Lisa’s words. Ben came around and placed an arm over his mother’s shoulder. It stuck her then just how much Ben looked like their father, but even then, he’d inherited a lot from his mother. His hair was considerably dark, like Lisa’s, and he inherited her brown eyes.

“What did I say Ems?” He beamed, “My mother’s a saint.”

Katie rolled her eyes at that before smirking.

“You haven’t seen her with a rowdy patient.”

Lisa laughed and Emma’s smile became more genuine as she began to relax. The young amazon thought she’d of felt more anxious around the Braden matriarch. However, Lisa was just as accepting of her as her children had been. That was all Emma could have asked for.

“That was one time.” She insisted with a look to Emma, “Don’t listen to a word they say! I’m a great nurse.”

Emma chuckled and nodded. She moved from her position behind the counter to help the rest of the Braedens put away the food. She kept out the eggs and toast, preparing to make them breakfast.

“I can do that.” Lisa said as she scooped up the butter from Emma’s gasp.

“Let me.” She insisted, “It’s the least I can do. Ben and Katie have been so kind to me—“

“Em—“ Her brother started.

“Seriously.” She said letting out a shuddering breath, “You could have been like Dad—“

Our of the corner of her eye Emma could see Lisa stiffen at the mention of Dean Winchester.

“—but you weren’t. You treated me like just another scared kid. And I’d never been treated that before. I don’t know what I’d do if I hadn’t gone to save Katie that day. Making breakfast is the least I can—“

Emma found herself being pulled into a hug by Lisa, which completely caught the young Amazon off guard. Slowly, she felt the woman’s hands come around to hold her to her chest, like her own mother had done only once.

She didn’t know what to make of this affection.

“—I was just tying to save my own skin,” She admitted bitterly. “I just didn’t want to end up dead again because hunters caught wind of those werewolves. I didn’t do it out of the kindness of my heart. You should _hate_ me.”

“Even so, I’m thankful that you did.” Lisa said with a sniff as she thumbed a tear off of Emma’s cheek, “And I’m glad that we were able to add another addition to this little family of ours.”

While Ben could see people’s memories, Lisa’s grace superpower, as both her children called it, was much more subtle. Each grace-touched person they’d encountered could so something different. They met one girl, named Claire, who could draw warding from memory and speak in tongues she had never leaned. They’d also met a boy named Aaron who was basically a human lie detector.

Lisa, however, wasn’t any of those things. If anything she was probably what could be considered an Empath. Right now, she could feel the hesitation and fear radiating off of the girl in her arms. There was a bitterness in her heart too, probably for the cards she’d been dealt. Ben had told his mother, once upon a time, that Emma’s mother hadn’t been much of a mother to her. But there was also fear there too, fear that she’s get too attached and they’d leave. Or that they’d turn on her and she would be alone again.

Emma wondered if this was what having a mother was truly like. Being loved even when you were selfish or you did something wrong. Knowing that even in your darkest hours she would be there to guide you home. If that was what having a mother was like then she never wanted Lisa to let go, even if she was afraid to let her in.

Suddenly, Ben and Katie came around and hugged the both of them. They squished Lisa and Emma between them in what would later be called the Braden-Doolittle sandwich. The feelings Lisa gleaned from Emma we’re overwhelmed by the sense of love she was feeling from her children.

Lisa was sure that in time she could come to feel a little bit from Emma too. The seeds of it seemed to be growing in her heart, whether she wanted it to or now. It was hard to believe Emma had only been with her kids for a few months. Lisa could feel that Emma had never felt more loved in her entire life than she had in this moment. It broke Lisa’s heart to feel that.

Unfortunately, the tender moment was broken by the buzzing of Emma’s phone.

“Sorry.” She sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve as she moved to grab her phone from her pocket. “Oh no.”

“What?” Ben said hearing the panic in his little sister’s voice.

“A friend of mine.” Emma hedged, “A girl I meet while I was drifting, a vegan werewolf. She and her pack are being targeted by hunters.”

Katie and Ben looked at her then, strange expressions etched in their features.

“How so?” Katie asked politely.

“She says they’re called the British Men of Letters and that they’ve burned down her house.”

“No.” Lisa gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

“Yes.” She replied worriedly, “She’s asked for my help but I don’t know what I can do.”

“Where does she live?” Ben quipped curiously.

“Grantsburg, Wisconsin.” Emma said, looking up from her phone with watery eyes. “She was my first friend. I can’t—“

“Say no more.” Lisa interrupted her nicely, her voice determined, “Let’s go save your friend.”

“What?” Ben and Katie said at the same time, “I thought you didn’t want to hunt.”

“Well, this isn’t exactly a hunt.” Lisa replied plainly looking at her son and daughter, “Besides, I think it’s time I stop sitting on the sidelines.”

Ben’s grin seemed to take up his entire face as he ran from the kitchen listing off all the things she was going to need. Lisa simply shook her head and chuckled. Katie followed behind him shortly thereafter to grab some witchy supplies that night come in handy.

Once Katie left the room Emma saw Lisa’s features become more hardened, almost sad.

“Sometimes he’s so much like Dean,” She whispered quietly, placing a hand on the counter. “I wonder how I didn’t remember sooner.”

“I bet it helps that I look nothing like him.” Emma ventured, her voice hollow.

Lisa turned to Emma in at moment and the young amazon saw an oddsort of smile grace the older woman’s features. She gently placed her hands on Emma’s face causing her to stiffen. She was looked at her seriously and Lisa could feel her trying not to squirm.

“You’ve got his lips and his nose.” Lisa whispered a edge of sadness in her voice, as she examined her newest daughter’s face, “And the way your face is shaped is a lot like Ben’s.”

Emma blinked in surprise at that.

She assumed she looked like a carbon copy of her mother. It only made sense, after all it would make it easier for her to kill her father if she looked nothing like him. She couldn’t become attached to someone she didn’t look like. So why did it make her feel happy and crushed, all at the same time, to know she had more of her father in her than she thought?

“We’re ready—“ Ben began running into the kitchenette. He gradually stopped as he caught sight of Emma and his mother, “What are you two doing?”

“Nothing.” Emma sniffed, wiping away her fresh tears as she looked at Lisa, “I’ll go get my things.”

She dashed out of the room leaving mother and son alone.

“That didn’t look like nothing.” He quipped evenly.

Lisa sighed as she ruffled her son’s hair.

“It’s nothing Ben.” She replied, a bittersweet twinge in her voice, “She just needed a mother’s touch.”

He nodded in understanding.

Emma hadn’t told them much about her life before she’d been shot but he’d caught glimpses of it when he’d mind melded with her. Personally, Ben thought Emma’s mother treated more like a doll than an actual child. The woman clothed her, fed her, taught her, and yet she hadn’t seemed all that sad when she’d sent her away — at least from what Ben could see.

“Do you have an address?” Katie asked Emma as the two of them walked back into the room.

She nodded as she pulled it from one of Kate’s text messages.

“Send it to me.”

“How long we looking at?” Ben asked as they all moved to walk out of the apartment.

“10 hours ish.” Katie grimaced but put on a brave face when she saw the genuine panic in Emma’s own features, “But it’ll be fine. It’s not like we haven’t done this before—“

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Lisa immediately turned to face her daughter.

“I thought you said you were staying in the area?” She eyed Katie and Ben with motherly concern.

Emma held the door open for the three of them as they exited the complex. Ben was looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing. Katie looked sheepish as she played with the threads of her shirt.

“We _were_.” Ben tried, choosing his words carefully, “We’ve only taken one case outside Indiana or Kansas to help a friend—“

“Another kid hunter?” His mother quipped sounding worried, “How far did you travel?”

Emma jumped in the front of Lisa’s car as Katie and Ben jumped in the back.

“She’s a friend.” Katie said and Emma couldn’t help but notice, in the rear view, the blush that crept to Katie’s cheeks, “Her name’s Audrey and she was having a vampire problem—“

“So you thought what exactly?” Lisa replied tensely, “That you were going to go help this girl take out these vampires?”

Ben and Katie looked out the window, unsure of what to say.

“It was while we were visiting the University of Washington.” Katie admitted sheepishly, “Audrey goes there and we stumbled upon the case completely by accident.”

“Oh.” Lisa said, not sounding at all convinced.

Emma kept her eyes trained on the road as they talked. While she didn’t think of herself as a monster, not like a vampire or a werewolf, she didn’t like to talk about hunting. She would help Ben and Katie if they had questions or needed something translated. However, it made her feel ill thinking that they were out there killing monsters, even if they deserved it.

There were always those out there who didn’t ask to be born monsters or turned into what they were.

“Emma?” Lisa asked drawing the young amazon’s attention away from her thoughts, “You ok? You look a little pale.”

Emma turned her head to look at Lisa Braeden who was staring at her in concern out of her peripheral. Ben smirked and couldn’t help but chuckle. Emma wanted to melt into the seat and be anywhere but there.

“Now you’ve done it Ems.” Ben snickered, “Now that you’ve got mom concerned about you she’ll never let you out of her sight.”

“Seems she’s got good reason to worry.” She quipped as she felt herself smirking. “Knowing what you to get up to.”

Katie quietly _ohhhh_ her brother which caused Ben to laughing. Lisa just quietly shook her head, exasperated at her children’s antics. Though she was quite relieved that Emma was beginning to feel more comfortable with them.

“I’ll concede that was a good burn.” He laughed, “But you only get one.”

“Gotta make up for lost time.” Emma quipped before immediately quieting.

“Yea.” Ben replied, his voice taking on a hollowed tone, “If only we’d of met sooner. I could have been annoying you a lot more.”

The car ride remained relatively quiet after that. When they got bored, or stopped for gas, Ben and Katie taught Emma how to play driving games like ISPY and to sing 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. While she didn’t quite get it, she did have the spirit. She’d point out absurdly obvious things or accidentally mess up the count. But Emma found herself enjoying their car ride to Grantsburg.

That was until they arrived at the place Kate was staying.

The first thing they all noticed was the smoke. They’d seen it coming, literally, from a mile away. Lisa had commented on how it was unusual causing Ben and Katie to exchange looks. The young amazon frantically texted her friend hoping that she hadn’t been caught in any of the fires.

“Come to the main house.” Emma read the text aloud, “It’s a mile up the road.”

They passed a number of burning houses and Emma could feel her fury growing. She hadn’t realized that her fury was reflected on her face until she caught sight of her features as she exited the car. Crimision flesh framed her hardened yellow eyes.

She was surprised when none of them commented on it.

Shoving her self-loathing down, Emma wondered how someone one could do this to theses people. They might be werewolves but they lived peacefully. They hadn’t chosen to be wolves… they just were. Emma texted Kate to let her know that she had arrived at the big house and turned back to her family. 

“Let me go in first.” She said seriously, “They probably only know I’m coming.”

“They can probably smell us.” Katie pointed out, “No use in delaying the inevitable.”

Emma nodded, though she had wished to meet her friend alone. She didn’t know how she would react to meeting her tribe, her family. Especially because she had come here when Katie was in the midst of having her pack destroyed.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Emma approached the house, the only one that hadn’t been touched by the flames. She knocked on the door, feeling each knock reverberate though her whole body. After what like an eternity the door opened and Emma was surprised to see someone who was not Kate.

The woman stared at Emma, her expression surprised while her eyes were suspicious.

“Who are you?” The woman narrowed her eyes at the young amazon, “Come to finish us off?”

Emma blinked at her, unsure of how to respond to that.

“Do I _smell_ human to you?” She quipped humorlessly.

The woman sniffed the air and shook her head. Her shoulders seemed to relax just a fraction at this. However before she could reply another voice floated through their conversation.

“Is that Dean I smell?” The unfamiliar voice asked brightly followed by a laugh. “It almost smells like there’s two of him.”

Emma felt Ben coming up to stand by her side as the unfamiliar voice turned into a man. He walked up to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young amazon looked from the man to Ben and pleaded with her brother, via eye contact, not to spill their secret.

“I’m Ben.” Her brother said holding out his hand to them, “And this is Emma. She’s a friend of Kate’s.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as the man took Ben’s hand and shook it. Apparently, Ben wasn’t as dumb as he pretended to be sometimes. Katie and Lisa were hanging back off the porch, closer to the car, watching the scene unfold.

“I could have sworn-“ The man said looking out into the distance.

“That’s because Dean’s our dad…“ Ben replied but Emma’s glare caused him to stop, “Oh shit.”

So much for keeping that a secret.

“Wow.” Was all the man could say before he let out a humorless laugh, “Why don’t the four of you come inside. I’m sure there’s someone eager to see you miss Emma.”

She nodded mutely to the man as he and what she could only assume was his wife lead them inside. They looked back at Lisa and Katie who waved them off. The two of them didn’t budge.

“You go.” Katie yelled, “Well make sure no one suspicious pulls up.” 

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded. The four of them probably looked suspicious enough to the pack of wolves. The house was packed wall to wall with men, women, and children. All of them, Emma guessed, had probably been displaced by the fires. She caught sight of a familiar face in the middle of the room and before Emma knew it she was being hugged by her friend.

“Kate.” She sniffed, “I was so worried! When you sent that text—“

“You were the only person outside this pack that I thought to text.” She relied sadly, “Your the only real friend I had. I figured you should know if…”

She nodded, swallowing thickly. None of the people here had a get out of death free card like she did. That’s why she’d felt compelled to come, if she couldn’t stop the fires she could use herself as bait to give them time time to escape.

“I glad you texted me.” She smiled sadly before she pulled her brother to her side.“There’s someone I want you to meet. This is my older brother Ben.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled softly, extending his hand to Katie. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Emma.”

“You too.” Kate said as she shook it. “If I didn’t know what she was I wouldn’t have guess you were older.”

Ben laughed a little awkwardly at that.

“Not to break up this happy reunion but I’ve got some questions for you and your brother here missy.” The man from earlier spoke up causing Emma to stare up at him.

“Garth,” Kate sighed tersely, “I told you Emma’s good people—“

“And her daddy’s a friend of mine.” He replied matter-of-factly before he turned back to Emma and Ben confused, “And definitely a kid person. Which begs the question of why Dean Winchester’s children are wandering around without him.”

Emma felt like she’d been stuck when Kate looked at her with such betrayal in her eyes. She took a sharp breath and paused, starring at Emma as if she were seeing her for the first time. She clearly must not of heard Garth’s remark when they were at the door.

“I _thought_ I smelled something familiar about you.” Kate whispered, sounding hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Emma looked from Ben to Garth and back. Her head felt like it was splitting open and that she was going to puke. She’s gone from only five people knowing she was the daughter of Dean Winchester, and alive to boot, to an entire pack of werewolves. The head of which was friends with her father and her murder.

“I— he— shot—“ Emma began as her breathing began to quicken, as her chest constricted, feeling tears spill from her eyes.

Her chest burned and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Ben placed his hands on her shoulders guiding her to the floor. Garth and the woman from before, whom Ben could only assume was Garth’s wife, were staring at her in concern.

“Is she ok?” The Garth’s wife asked concernedly causing Ben to shake his head in response.

“You want the truth? You can have it.” He sighed tiredly, venom dripping from his words. “Dean erased mine and my mother’ memories before he took off. We haven’t seen him since. As for Emma, well, Sam shot Emma in Seattle three days after she was born. That mark on her arm saved her and is the only reason she’s alive. Emma’s been on the run ever since, we only met a few months ago after she saved my adoptive sister Katie.”

The girl in question had her head between her knees trying to catch her breath. Tears were stinging at her eyes and she could hear ringing in her ears. Slowly, she picked up her head when she felt a hand on it. She saw Ben smiling sadly down at her while she could see what felt like looks of pity from Garth, his wife, and Kate.

She didn’t need their pity, she’d made it this far on her own thank you very much.

“They think I’m dead and I want it to stay that way.” Emma bit out, trying to keep herself from puking. “I don’t want to die.”

“Dean would never—“ Garth began.

“But Sam would.” Ben said coming to his sister’s defense, “And all that we ask is that you keep it a secret from them. _Please_.”

Garth seemed to hesitate a moment before he nodded. He snaked a hand over the shoulder of the woman standing next to him and around Kate’s shoulder. He couldn’t imagine what the two of them had gone through, Emma especially.

“You came here to protect my family.” Garth’s wife said kindly, “That’s the least we can do.”

“Well said my Bess.” Garth beamed at his wife, “Though I think the worst of it has come to pass. We lost—“

“We’ve got company!” One of the men yelled as he looked out the window.

Ben helped Emma to her feet, both of them rushing towards a window. They saw a sleek black car pull up and a man get out of it. They watched in horror as he approached Lisa and Katie, knocking them to the ground.

“No!” Ben roared, “Those assholes.”

He moved to go defend them but Emma grabbed his arm.

“You want to die?” She hissed seriously, “Let me go out there.”

Ben stared at her blankly. He then looked at Kate then Garth and Bess. Were they really gonna let her go through with this?

“Just because your immortal doesn’t mean you need to put yourself in danger.”

“I know.” Emma replied looking between her brother and Kate, “But I want to. That’s what you do for your family.”

When they heard a child’s scream Emma pushed through the crowd towards the door. As she emerged on the other side she saw Lisa and Katie lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away. She then saw a man standing before a very scared little girl who was whimpering and crying.

The man smiled cruelly at her.

“Come to save the pup have you?” He drawled mockingly.

Emma felt her skin reddening as she charged at the man.

“That’s not going to work this time,” The man said as he stepped out of Emma’s way, down the front steps. “Didn’t I kill you already? Back in Mason City, if I recall correctly.”

“Looks like I’m harder to kill than you thought.” Emma spat as Lisa, who regained consciousness, pulled him to the ground.

Just as Lisa did this the man to pulled the trigger on his gun.

Emma didn’t flinch as the bullet pierced the skin of her chest. She couldn't help but think back to how she’d received a similar wound the night she’d died for the very first time. Although this time, despite the pain, she felt lighter than she had in a long time.

This wound still hurt like a bitch and had gone much deeper than first. It almost felt like the bullet was tunneling into her chest. She couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in her ears. She felt something rush past her towards the man who’d shot her.

As the man hit to the ground, a werewolf tore into him. Emma didn’t have the energy to be grossed out by it, she was _dying_ again. She’d done so well, her last death being over a year ago at this point.

Emma had long ago given up on keeping track of just how many times she’d died. She figured she had probably been killed by just about every supernatural creature out there and maybe even a hunter or two. Now thought, Emma found she didn’t care anymore because this time was different.

She’d given her life to protect her family, to protect people who needed it. As her vision beginning to darken, she knew that if death took her now she could be happy. She’d finally gotten to live a happy life with a family who loved her.

That made everything worth it, even dying.

Emma could barely make out her brother stopping Garth from doing something. She felt herself being shifted into someone’s lap and let out a weak laugh. She was grateful to surrounded by people who cared about for. Andfor the first time since she’d been born Emma died with a smile on her face.

The next thing Emma knew she awoke with a startled gasp on a rather comfortable bed. She clawed at her chest only to find it covered in bandages and hurting. Her wrist burned like hell too and she breathed a sigh of relief at that. That’s how she knew she was still alive. When she regained more of her senses, Emma looked around the room confused to find it wasn’t one she recognized.

“Glad to see your awake.” A woman’s voice filtered through Emma’s consciousness.

She looked up to see Garth’s wife Bess standing in the doorway. She was holding a moistened cloth in her hands. She eased herself into the room and placed it over Emma’s forehead. The young amazon moved to speak but the woman silenced her with a stern motherly look.

“You rest up.” Bess said as moved a stray hair out of Emma’s face, “You’ve been through a lot. I’ll let Garth and the others know you’re awake.”

Emma could only nod as Bess turned and left the room. She stared up at the ceiling as she heard Bess’s footsteps fade into the distance. This was the worst part of healing up after dying, she was always left alone with her thoughts.

She had never been taken care of before after she had died. It was usually just her up to her to pick herself up off the dusty floor of where ever she’d been staying in some backwater town. Luckily, she hadn’t died since she’d been living with Ben and Katie—

“Hey Miss Emma.” A voice Emma recognized as Garth’s filtered from the hallway into her room until the man himself was in her field of view, “That was very brave of you.”

Emma tried to laugh but it came out as more of a hoarse huff.

“I can’t die.” She replied plainly with a pained shrug, “I couldn’t very well let any of you go out there and do so. It wasn’t bravery it’s just a fact.”

“You saved my daughter and you didn’t even know her.” Garth said as he took one of Emma’s hands, “I’d say that’s pretty brave.”

Emma looked up at the werewolf then. He was wearing a goofy sort of smile that made Emma herself smile. There was something about Garth that she couldn’t hate, even if he was friends with her father and her killer. He was as genuinely nice to her as Kate and Ben had been.

“Seems I’ve been doing a lot of that since I met Katie and Ben.” She replied with a grunt of pain as she sat up, “Don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.”

“I’d say good.” Garth quipped and then said something that caught Emma off guard. “You’re a lot like your Dad in that way you know.”

She starred at the werewolf who had moved to sit at her bedside. He was starring out the window at a couple ofwerewolves and Katie working on what looked like their crops.

“I wouldn't know.” She her voice was clipped, “He let Sam shoot me.”

Garth frowned at that.

“I can’t believe he’d do that.” He admitted, “I always knew Sam was the more sympathetic one. But this—“

“The more sympathetic one?” She scoffed, “Is there a point to this?”

Garth simply laughed at that.

“Dean is always straight to the point too.” The werewolf replied wistfully, “Just… if you ever see him again, will you give him a chance? I know that he probably still thinks about you. Once your a father, that doesn’t just go away.”

Emma nodded thoughtfully, considering his words, well, considering his words about her father. She would tell Sam to go to hell if she ever saw him again. He shot her, intending to kill her, she didn’t think she could ever like him.

“Ok.” The young amazon replied as she caught sight of Kate laughing outside with her brother. “I guess I can.”

Seeing her friend so happy, after they’d both been so melancholy once upon a time filled Emma with an odd sort of hope. If Kate could find happiness with her pack then Emma could find it with her newfound family. Katie, Lisa, and Ben made it clear that they wanted her to stay even though she always doubted them.

Maybe, just maybe, she was right where she belonged.

“Don’t worry.” Garth patted her on the shoulder as he rose to leave, “Your secret is safe with me.”

“And what’s that?”

She met his smile with one of her own.

“That you care about them.”

Emma’s laughed followed Gath all the way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie, Lisa, and Ben are the family Emma deserved! They don’t care she’s a monster, they just care that she’s happy, because that’s what you do for family. *insert infamous SPN Quote a about family*


End file.
